She, Rukia
by Cranberry Knight-XIII
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki is a white moon, fearless and everlasting. In battle, she is willing to risk it all at the expense of others. Just like her brother, honor lies close to the heart. When that honor is threatened, what will she do? Her fears arise, she is pushed to the limit, tears are shed...but she will not fall... no matter what happens.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ** The first chapter of a series of stories dedicated to Rukia Kuchiki titled _She, Rukia. _This chapter is set after the Soul Society and Bount (Bount arc was lame, IMO) arcs, right before *SPOILER* Orihime was kidnapped by Ulquiorra... the beginning of the Hueco Mundo arc.

**Summary: **After the battle with the Arrancars, Rukia Kuchiki realizes that in order for her to survive in the battle of Hueco Mundo, she must train to become stronger, as her friends in the World of the Living are as well.

Write on,

**WriteFF13**

* * *

**.:She, Rukia:.**

_Chapter 1–The Demon Way Part 1_

"You'll be fine, Orihime. The Soul Reapers won't let any harm come to you. You'll be back in Karakura Town before you know it. And when you get there, after I'm finished here, we'll get ready to leave for Hueco Mundo, okay?" Rukia said, trying to put her friend's worries to rest.

Rukia knew that Orihime was the most fragile and vulnerable member of their group, but she also had the best healing abilities, and her Santen Kesshun shield was strong enough to withstand a fairly brutal blow. However, Orihime was too hesitant, too soft for the battle field. Her will was strong, but her unwillingness to hurt anyone, whether it be a friend or enemy, constantly caused her to hesitate, leading to her getting injured. So, Rukia had offered to help her train while she was staying in the Soul Society in preparation for the upcoming battle against the Arrancars, and later, for the battle of Hueco Mundo.

Orihime smiled nervously at her, her bright ginger hair twirling around her face. She was still wearing her high school uniform, but Rukia was dressed in her Shihakusho. "Thanks a bunch for helping me, Rukia! You're a great friend," she said as two Soul Reapers approached. They would be the Shinigami that escorted Orihime through the Dangai. Only those with Hell Butterflies could pass.

"Don't worry about it. It was fun. And I'm sure you're stronger now," replied Rukia, her hand resting on the hilt of her zanpaku-to. "Say 'hi' to everybody in Karakura!"

"Okay, I will. Bye, Rukia!"

The Senkaimon doors slid open, revealing a dark, rocky corridor. The Soul Reapers entered with Orihime hot on their heels. A second later the doors faded.

Rukia sighed, already slightly worried about her friend.

"Be careful…Orihime."

* * *

_**["New Bodhum" – FFXIII-2 OST]**_

Before Rukia returned to the Kuchiki mansion, she decided to report back to her Captain. As the last light of the day began to sink in the sky, Rukia made her way to her Captain's office. She couldn't help but notice how beautiful the day was. The clouds were shot through with pale pink, like a Japanese cherry blossom in full bloom. A soft breeze swept through, sending slight ripples on the surface of the water under her feet as she traveled across the wooden walkway that extended over the river. The leaves in the trees rustled ever so slightly. It was all music to her ears. She stopped at the sliding door of her Captain's office.

"Captain Ukitake, sir?" she called out.

She heard a bout of coughing; the Captain must be sick again. Rukia always worried about him, even though she knew he would always bounce back again from whatever illness he had become hampered with. It was a regular occurrence for him, unfortunately. Captain of 4th Squad, Retsu Unohana, jokingly called him a "walking germ". Of course, she was happy to take care of him when he was sick, anyhow.

"Ahem…Come in."

She stepped inside and gently slid the door closed.

"Ah, Rukia, hello. I take it your friend has made it safely into the Dangai?" Ukitake said in his wise voice. Rukia always felt at ease hearing her superior.

She bowed low. "Yes, sir. She was accompanied by two Soul Reapers. I think she'll be able to hold her own a little better after our training," Rukia said, remembering Orihime's determination on the training grounds in the pit.

Ukitake smiled. He wondered if either of the girls had noticed his presence when he was watching them train. He had concealed his spiritual pressure so that the girls could concentrate on their own abilities. "Good, good." He cleared his throat. "Orihime, isn't it?"

His subordinate nodded. "Yes. Orihime Inoue, sir. She's a close friend of mine."

"She has some unique abilities. I've never seen anything like it, and her healing powers are phenomenal," Ukitake said, scrawling on a paper.

Rukia wondered when her Captain had ever witnessed her friend's powers in the first place. "How did you–"

He smiled, his brown eyes warm. "I watched you girls train for awhile. I needed a breath of fresh air. Being cooped up all day in my office isn't good for my health!"

Rukia's face turned red with embarrassment! Had she known her own _Captain _was there, she would've performed better! _Oh well_, she thought.

"Well, I'm glad you have a friend to work with, Rukia," Rukia smiled. Ukitake's eyes lit up. "And your kidō was very impressive. Not that I'm very surprised."

Rukia turned red and bowed low, pride welling up inside of her. "Th-thank you, Captain, sir!"

"No need to thank me for recognition of your skills," he laughed, waving off her thankfulness.

They talked for a little bit until a servant entered and announced that Ukitake's meal would be prepared shortly. Rukia jumped, startled. She had forgotten that it was getting late. And it was nearly 7:00! Was her brother eating without her? She hoped he didn't wait for her, even though she knew it was unlikely. The small Shinigami stood up hurriedly and bowed deeply to her Captain, who was beginning to hack again, and politely exited. As soon as she had closed the door on the ever-ill man, she took off, sprinting through the many houses and dirt pathways, weaving around crowds of souls and taking a shortcut through a flower garden. Off in the distance, she spotted the Hōgyōku Hill, where her own life had been milliseconds away from being incinerated…

_That's behind me now. I have chosen to forgive. _

The Kuchiki mansion was just a little ways ahead. When she neared the wrought-iron gates that lined the perimeter, she pressed her hand against the lock, murmuring a short Hadō spell that caused the lock to react and unlatch. The gates swung open with a screech, and she continued running until she neared the covered halls that bordered all of the rooms of the manor. Several servants bowed to her as she made her way to the elegant dining hall in the west of the manor. Rukia sighed but smiled anyways as she entered the dining room.

Growing up in the Rukongai, Rukia had been accustomed to the rough and poor way of life, surviving by banding together with her childhood friend, Renji, and a group of youngsters to stay alive. Each one took care of each other, always supporting when one fell. If one were sick, the others would locate extra food and take care of them until they returned to health. If they were lucky, they could sometimes acquire medicine from the other residents of the Rukongai. Unfortunately, there was little to no food or medicine to spare for grimy youngsters like them in the lowly parts of the Rukongai. When they occasionally had to beg for food, they were sneered and laughed at. It was a rare occurrence to meet a kind soul who helped them. Even so, her experiences in the Rukongai had taught her to never take things for granted, and to be independent. So when Rukia was adopted into the mighty Kuchiki family, she was bewildered at their way of daily life. Servants attended to her every need and want. Gradually, Rukia had allowed the kind servants to do small things, but Rukia had sternly informed them that she, a survivor of the Rukongai, was not to be treated like a princess. Even now, they still acknowledged her politely and seldom spoke to her. Rukia understood mainly because she knew her brother would not approve of the servants not being proper in the presence of a Kuchiki.

Her brother was already seated at the table, dining quietly. Rukia entered and seated herself at the other end of the table, flinching when the chair scraped the floor loudly. Still, her silent brother did not look up, but rather was reading the cover of some sort of magazine. _That's odd, _she thought, helping herself to sushi rolls made with seasoned tuna sashimi, _Since when did Nii-sama read the magazines of the Soul Society? Mmm…this is good. _

She set down her fork and bowed slightly over her plate, careful not to let her hair dip into the food. "I apologize, brother, for being late. I prolonged my training and talked to Captain Ukitake for too long."

"It is fine. But, in the future, be back here on time so I do not have to wait for you," her brother replied sternly.

"Yes, Nii-sama. I will."

They ate silently, neither saying anything. At first, when Rukia joined the Kuchikis, it had been a painful process that involved twenty minutes of agonizing silence that always made her feel fidgety and nervous. Now, they were beginning to lapse into a normal silence – albeit comfortable. Rukia had grown to be accustomed to it. She didn't mind that much, really.

She was wrestling with a particular stubborn piece of sushi that refused to be cut in half when her brother spoke up, slightly startling her in her concentration. "A magazine was delivered to you this afternoon," Byakuya said quietly, gesturing to the magazine he had been examining upon her late arrival.

Rukia rose and plucked the magazine up. She glanced at the title: _The Seireitei Bulletin._ "Thank you."

She sat and resumed eating, watching the sun sink lower and lower over the horizon. The glass-less windows of the Kuchiki manor were bordered by criss-crossing iron bars, simple yet elegant. The view the dining room window had was of the famous Kuchiki Gardens, home of some of the most vibrant and beautiful plants in the entire Soul Society. The Japanese cherry blossoms especially thrived, but Rukia, knew – the _only _one who knew besides the garden tenders – that Byakuya made sure that the pink flowers were well taken care of. Rukia very much enjoyed the Garden herself. She often like to take walks either early in the morning, when silence was upon the Kuchiki property, or at night, when the moon was in the sky, illuminating everything in her path. She was thinking that she was going to miss tonight's walk when Byakuya stood up and pushed his chair in, his stride taking him to the door entrance.

"I trust that your meal was pleasant," he said, standing in the frame.

"Yes, of course. It was as good as always, Nii-sama," she answered honestly.

He nodded. "I shall see you tomorrow then."

Without another word, he was gone, his silver-white windflower-silk gauze fluttering gently behind in his wake.

Rukia looked down at her plate sadly. She stacked her and her brother's plates and gathered the silverware on top to make the job just a bit easier for the servants.

"Goodnight…brother."

* * *

_**["Rain On Ruins" Tomb Raider: Underworld OST]**_

The wood floorboards underneath her straw sandals creaked slightly as she entered her own room in the Kuchiki manor. Hand-drawn pictures of Chappy the rabbit were plastered above her bed, but she didn't stop to admire them like she usually did. Instead, she knelt next to her bed and clenched her zanpaku-tō in her hand, Sode no Shirayuki, and sheathed it. The pale moon shone brightly through her open windows, casting rectangular shadows on the floor. The small Soul Reaper washed her hands in the bathroom and, creeping quietly, exited her room and tiptoed along the open corridor. She stuck to the shadows, flitting quickly using Shunpo. She hurried, because if anyone happened to look out their window and see her at this late hour, alone, they would ask questions. Questions Rukia didn't have time to answer.

Rukia used the Kuchiki Gardens as a shortcut to the large pit that served as a training ground for Soul Reapers. It just so happened to be only three quarters of a mile away from the Kuchiki manor. She picked up speed once she had gone out of the vision of the Kuchiki manor servants. As she slowed to a jog, she wondered if Byakuya had noticed her departing spiritual pressure. She had shielded it as best she could. Of course, he was a few corridors away from her, but he was a Captain, after all.

_And one of the best, _Rukia thought proudly.

Abruptly, she felt drops of water splattering against her skin. She looked up, and was surprised to see large rain clouds rolling in. The rain brought back painful memories…memories she didn't want to relive, not matter how many times she had apologized and tried to make up for the sin she committed that day in the woods with Captain Ukitake…and…and _him: _Lieutenant Kaien Shiba. She would never fully forgive herself for what she had done that night, in the continually falling rain.

And so, every time rain darkened the skies, in either the Soul Society or the World of the Living, she felt sadness and pain in her heart for the wrongs she had committed. Tonight, however, she would have to push those feelings aside and concentrate.

Arriving at the pit, she looked down, sticking her tongue out at all of the wet mud. She slid down, spotting her Soul Reaper shihakusho with brown mud splatters. The strand of hair between her eyes became drenched and clung to her skin. Trudging through the standing puddles, she set up one of the practice dummies that lay in a pile; she had forgotten to put them away after her training with Orihime.

Rukia positioned herself at the very other end of the pit and raised an arm, palm facing the cardboard dummy. She pressed her left hand to the inside of her right elbow and murmured one of her favorite Hadō:–

"Hadō number thirty-three: _Sôkatsui!_" a compacted blast of blue fire rocketed from her palm and struck the dummy, obliterating the target. After the sudden flash of light had faded and the smoke cleared, Rukia was proud to see that the dummy had been blown to bits.

She then spent several minutes setting up the dummies, some in groups and others singular. There were a total of two hundred sprawled here and there around the training grounds, so there was no worrying of running out and having to pay the fine.

The icy rain stung her face, but she was concentrating on becoming stronger. She only had a few days, maybe even less, before she planned to depart with Ichigo and the others to Hueco Mundo. She had also realized that she was too much of a burden on her brother, who had saved her life more than a few times in the last few weeks because of her weakness. She wanted to make him proud, even if it was as simple as staying alive in the battle against Hueco Mundo. She started with her swordsmanship, focusing on executing Shunpo perfectly to slay the dummies.

Instead of treating the dummies as though they were inanimate objects, she imagined them as Hollows. Pushing her body to the limit, she repeatedly used Flash Step to maneuver around them, until she had successfully used Shunpo in succession for an entire minute. Sweat had started to form on her brow, but she wiped it away. Resting for a second, she was soon back on her feet, slicing through the dummies, performing flips and hand-to-hand combat moves to obliterate the dummies. She raced towards a thicker practice dummy, and at the last moment, dove into a roll, uncurling behind it and stabbing the cardboard with her zanpaku-tō.

"I'm getting faster…but it's not fast enough. I'll be facing Arrancars soon, not dummies," Rukia muttered, slinging her blade onto her shoulder. She surveyed her work. "I wish I had someone to train with, but I would give away Renji and I's plan…"

_Then I'll just get stronger on my own. _

Rukia wondered what time it was. She had to have been training for at least an hour. Who knew? Time flew by when you were fighting, even if it was dummies painted to look like black and white Hollows.

The rain let up, and Rukia decided it was time to train with her zanpaku-tō. Unsheathing the blade, she took her stance, wearing a mask of extreme concentration, her violet eyes hard. She could imagine a swarm of Hollows coming at her.

And then she slipped, falling to the ground hard, her spine striking a protruding rock. Before she could yelp in pain, a large shadow came over her, blotting out the moon completely. The ground trembled, bouncing small rocks on the ground. Rukia looked around wildly, until her eyes found the cause of the miniature earthquake:

A Menos Grande.

* * *

_**["Stand Up Be Strong" BLEACH OST]**_

She scrambled to her feet, clutching her zanpaku-tō and bending her knees to keep balance as the huge Hollow completely tore out of an opening in the sky. It stood directly in the path of the moonlight, causing the moon to shine vibrantly through its Hollow hole. Rukia watched, petrified with shock, as its skinny body began to move towards her, peering at her down its long nose.

"A M-Menos Grande?!" she stuttered, shocked. "In the Soul Society?"

She stepped back as its large stride carried it closer and closer to her position in the training pit. It must have smelled her spiritual energy! With every step it took, the ground shook terribly as the ground of the Seireitei took the full force of its immense weight.

Rukia turned to scramble out of the pit – the better position to face it – when an ominous roar erupted from its mouth, screeching until far away, Rukia could hear the faint screams of terror as the Menos's deafening cry reached the homes of the Soul Reapers.

_I'm on my own…I have to take it on until help arrives… _

She turned and faced it, watching as it stepped closer and closer, trees snapping and creaking as its pointed feet plunged into the forest on the south side of the pit. She raised her zanpaku-tō, staring at the Hollow coldly as a blast of ice erupted from the hilt of her blade, reaching her hands and flowing into her, not as coldness, but as strength and power. The blade formed into a beautiful white zanpaku-tō, a ribbon manifesting from the tip of the hilt. The moonlight made the blade seem to emit white light in the darkness. Crystal ice filled the air, fluttering and dancing around Rukia.

Suddenly, Rukia whipped the sword in front of her tip down and pressed her left palm to the inside of her right elbow. The white ribbon twisted into a circle, until she uttered the next words: –

"_Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!_" she cried.

Instantly, the ground around Rukia froze in an instant as a blast of ice erupted from the power of her Shikai release, forming a perfect circle under her feet. The screams became louder as more Soul Reapers spotted the Menos Grande, dots of light appearing in the corner of Rukia's eye. The homes behind her erupted into chaos; she heard people screaming and footsteps pounding the ground. But Rukia only focused on one thing: to kill this Hollow on her own.

Knowing full well that she could be crushed if the Menos Grande found her before she could execute her attack, she Shunpoed under its feet and whipped Sode no Shirayuki in a circle around her body. As glowing white circle formed beneath her feet, distracting the Hollow and buying her enough time to give the incantation.

"Some no Mai, _Tsukishiro!" _

Out of the corner of her eye, she glimpsed the giant hand of the Menos Grande swiping at her, but before it could swat her aside, she had Shunpoed at the last second. The Tsukishiro burst into the sky, a column of ice spiraling up until it encased the entire Menos Grande in clear crystal.

With an ear-splitting crack, the ice peeled away, falling down to the ground in thick chunks…but the Menos Grande had not been frozen by Rukia's Tsukishiro at all. As Rukia stared at it, horrified, a flash of red light erupted from its head, shattering the crystal completely and pelting the small Shinigami with her own dance.

_What? How did it manage to break through Tsukishiro before it could even break apart? _

Her thoughts were cut short when it lifted a giant foot and sent it crushing on top of her. Rukia sucked in a breath and Shunpoed, feeling the fabric of her Shihakusho rip as it was caught on the Hollow's foot. The Shunpo had saved her by a millisecond.

A rumbling noise erupted from its mouth, causing Rukia to shiver. Was it laughing? Was that the awful noise she heard?

It looked down at her…a red charge lighting in its mouth. Before Rukia could Shunpo to safety, one of its foot came swinging around and sped towards her, until it connected. The Shinigami screamed in agony as she soared through the air, dropping Sode no Shirayuki. Her small form went flying until it hit the curve of the training pit, causing her insides to heave. She slid down the brown earth, rolling until she stopped at the bottom of the pit, cradling her stomach. She managed to roll onto her back, her eyes squeezed shut in pain. Her breath came in gasps, short and painful. Looking down, the sight that greeted her eyes almost made her sick. Where the Menos had kicked her, was practically an indent in her stomach, with blood spurting and staining her black Shihakusho. The sickening part was…

Rukia could feel the _bones _of her ribs pushing against her skin, so close to piercing it if she moved even an inch too much. Feeling lightheaded, she sat back, her pulse pounding. Violet eyes looked up and met the red light of the Menos's Cero as it prepared to fire it on the broken Soul Reaper. To the Hollow, the streak of blood that curled down the pit was beautiful, perfect.

To the Menos, the helpless Shinigami that lay coughing and clutching her stomach was pathetic. Intense energy shattered the air, chopping it and bending it so that it drained the energy of those around it.

Rukia prayed and closed her eyes, thanking those that she had met in her life. It was just like her execution, but there were no tears of sadness, but ragged breathing as she struggled to get air into her lungs.

All she saw was the blinding red glow of the Cero.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

A wave of pink petals flew from the hilt of Byakuya Kuchiki's hilt, and formed a solid wall in front of him as the Cero connected, the sheer power of the spell straining the sword, yet it held fast, pink petals upon petals forming together to keep the Cero from harming its master. Senbonzakura's master turned its back on the monstrosity and Shunpoed to the broken Shinigami's side and quickly lifted her into her arms. Half a second later, they were out of the pit and sheltered from view by the Menos Grande. Byakuya set her down and stood up, watching Senbonzakura's Thousand Cherry Blossoms suddenly scatter in all directions, allowing the Cero to destroy the spot where Byakuya had been standing not a second ago.

By now, word had spread to the Soul Reapers of the Gotei 13 of the Hollow threat, and the steady static _swoosh _of Shinigamis using Flash Step to aid against the fight of the Menos. Byakuya himself was soon going to battle the Hollow as well.

"Byakuya…"

His steel grey eyes snapped to his adopted sister's face, which was contorted in pain. Byakuya noticed her body trembling; that worried him. Was she going into shock? Or was the pain that unbearable? Suddenly she cried out, clutching her stomach in pain. Leaving the fighting to his shards of Senbonzakura, Byakuya hurriedly knelt down, yet still retaining his cool demeanor. Inside, however, he was beginning to panic. Where was 4th Squad? Rukia needed immediate attention, for she was losing too much blood at a too fast rate. He watched as his sister slowly opened her eyes and looked down her body at the fleshy mess of her stomach. She raised her hands, now painted with scarlet and other unidentifiable things that made her very sick. Her blurry vision allowed her to make out the form of another Soul Reaper at her side: her brother. He was watching her with a flicker of worry on his brow.

"I-I'm sorry…brother. I was foolish to try and take out the M-Menos…I know that my b-being hurt…is a burden to you right now, Byakuya," she croaked, shame intermixing with the flashes of pain that went through her brain as she lay there.

"Quiet, Rukia. If you can, fix up your wound with your own Kidō until Captain Unohana arrives." Byakuya stood and turned his back on her, facing the Menos once more, his white haori and noble scarf whipping around his jet-black hair and solemn face, which, unless one knew well, would never see the anger that was so well hidden upon the features of Captain Kuchiki's face.

Rukia tried to follow her brother's order, but she had no more strength left…she fought the darkness that threatened to overtake her and force to her to lapse into unconsciousness, but soon her brain took over and she knew no more.

* * *

"Byakuya!" a Captain with long white hair called, Flash Stepping to his comrade's side as he drew his own Zanpaku-tō. "What is going on here? How did a _Menos Grande _get into the Soul Society?"

Byakuya stared expressionlessly up at the Hollow, regaining his thousand cherry blossoms and forming them into the blade of his zanpaku-tō once more. Steel grey eyes flecked with angry black glanced at Ukitake, enough for the latter to understand that something very bad had happened.

"I see. She's been wounded, hasn't she?" Ukitake guessed, watching as Soi Fon's elite group arrived and began to surround the Menos as it grew disgruntled, threatening to fire another Cero.

Byakuya did not answer as he fired Hadō #73: Soren Sôkatsui at the Hollow, watching as it blasted a hole through the Hollow, but the Menos's regenerative abilities allowed it to disregard Byakuya's otherwise impressive spell. Ukitake understood by the minute and almost imperceptible strain of his eyes, the unnatural strong grip on his blade hilt.

"It's bad, isn't it?"

"Her injuries are severe, yes. But what can one expect when they foolishly decide to fight a Menos Grande?" Byakuya replied.

By now, the sky had lit up as Hadō were fired at the Hollow. A band of Soi Fon's men flitted under its feet, stabbing hundreds of times in a matter of seconds as their well-known speed was showcased.

"'Is of no importance?!'" Ukitake repeated, shocked. He lowered his blade and stared at the man whom his own subordinate called "brother" so often. Did a brother disregard his sister's injuries and call them "unimportant?"

"Do not make me repeat myself," Byakuya responded quietly, sheathing his zanpaku-tō. The Menos Grande was quickly taken down as Soi Fon herself delivered two blows to the Hollow, turning it into fine black particles.

"Never mind. Where is she?"

Byakuya simply glanced behind him, his eyes showing Ukitake. The latter sheathed his sword and quickly hurried to his subordinate. Ukitake was surprised to see Captain of 4th Squad, Retsu Unohana, already at her side and treating her wounds herself. Hanatarō Yamada was grasping Rukia's hand and encouraging the small Shinigami to stay awake. Anger flared inside of Ukitake when he caught side of the large gash in her stomach. It spanned from her waist almost to her chest.

"Captain Unohana! I didn't see you arrive," Ukitake greeted the healer. He smiled at her subordinate, who didn't return the gesture. Instead, his ever-tired eyes were full of worry. Ukitake's optimism vanished.

"I arrived as quickly as I could after receiving word that there was a Menos Grande in the Seireitei, assuming that there could be injuries. Unfortunately, it seems I was right," Unohana said softly as she cleansed Rukia's wound. Indeed, even Unohana didn't don the usual soft smile she always wore on her pleasant face. Her brow was lined with concern for the young Kuchiki. Was it that serious?

Captain Ukitake gazed at his subordinate. "How bad was she injured, Captain Unohana?"

It was Hanatarō who answered for his captain. "The Menos Grande must have hit her hard…she has three cracked ribs. From what we can tell, and her hectic breathing pattern, it looks like a rib might have punctured a lung, although we can't be sure yet." Hanatarō never once looked up at Ukitake, but instead worked as quickly as he could. A light sheen of sweat appeared on his forehead.

"Punctured a lung?! Captain Unohana, forgive me for intruding, but do you need me to get more medical assistants from your company?" Ukitake asked cautiously. He believed in Retsu Unohana's ability one hundred percent, but this was pushing it…

She didn't look up and instead continued to prepare to tend to her wounds. "Captain Ukitake."

"Yes?"

"I am the captain of 4th Company and the Soul Society's best healer. I ensure you that your subordinate will not die in my care. Please trust in 4th Squad's ability and leave Rukia's life in our hands. When we have finished treating her, she will be required to stay in the healing ward, that much is certain. Does this satisfy you, Captain Ukitake?"

With just a few sentences, Unohana had disarmed him. He sighed in defeat and resigned to leave Rukia with Unohana. After all, what could he do? Better to leave the healing to her and 4th Squad members and the fighting to himself and the other companies. Although with the arrival of Soi Fon and her Punishment Force, he was quite confident that the rampaging Menos had been killed seconds after he left.

"All right. I'm sorry if I ever doubted your ability, Captain Unohana. I'll entrust Rukia to your care," Ukitake said as he got to his feet.

Hanatarō gave him a forced smile and resumed bandaging Rukia's wound as his captain prepared to begin healing her.

"Hang in there, Rukia," Ukitake muttered, and then turned to sort the mess out with the Menos.

* * *

Soi Fon's troops had arrived in mass numbers, taking the Menos Grande down in groups, assisted by a few captains. Ukitake fought alongside the masters of Shunpo, Toshiro froze many a Cero with Hyorinmaru...but there was only one captain who truly did not hold back.

"Are you alright, Byakuya?" Ukitake asked, glancing at the master of the Kuchiki manor. He sheathed his zanpaku-to.

"Of course," he replied crisply, and turned away, quickly moving towards the group of captains around Retsu Unohana and her healing area.

Peeking around captains, assistant captains, and regular souls, Ukiake spotted his subordinate lying on a rug as Unohana waved her hands over her.

_ She's healing her spiritual pressure first…is that wise? _

Murmurs of "How did a Menos get in the Soul Society?!" and "Who's injured?" reached his ears, but he pushed his way to the front of the crowd, the moonlight casting a spotlight on Rukia, who's stomach was tattered. He wanted to help, but didn't know how. How could this have happened, to Rukia of all people?

As he knelt next to her, he couldn't help but remember their chat from earlier…about her friend, Orihime, was it? And training, yes. And that brought him to the burning question he had in his mind…

How did this happen?

How did a Menos Grande appear in the Soul Society, right before the invasion into Hueco Mundo? How did Rukia end up fighting the Hollow…alone?

Suddenly, a low-level Soul Reaper belonging to Toshiro's squad appeared, shoving people out of the way and staggering to the front, panting heavily. Ukitake slapped the boy's back, and urged him to speak.

"What is it, boy?"

The boy, who had black hair and dark eyes, huffed out just a few words…

"He's here…th-the…"

"Come on, what it is it? You're disturbing the healing session."

"The Substitute S-Soul Reaper…Ichigo Kurosaki!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I actually wrote this a loooooong time ago, and finally found it in my story graveyard and decided to raise it from the dead. I'm hoping that it turned out well, since six months is a bit of a difference when it comes to how my writing ability has evolved. I plan on _She, Rukia _being a collection of stories about Rukia from any episode. Feel free to suggest an idea or an episode you would like to see novelized that features Rukia! I don't do pairings, though (I suck at them, haha).

-**WriteFF13**


End file.
